In the field of automation the art of separating a row of workpieces into individual units is usually known as escaping and the mechanism that does this is known as an escapement. The art of putting the individual pieces back into multiple rows or chutes is known as division and the mechanism that does this is known as a divider.
One of the problems encountered in escapements and dividers as conventionally designed resides in malfunctions resulting from non-removal of a workpiece from a row or the failure of a row of workpieces to receive an additional workpiece. Normally these malfunctions are detected by switches. Control intelligence is frequently furnished to command the mechanism to attempt to correct the malfunction until the necessary operating conditions are again met. Such detectors and controls are not only elaborate and expensive, but, in many instances, are not reliable because of the failure of the detectors themselves or the circuitry associated therewith. A failure of any kind can cause a near disaster in an automated manufacturing operation and result in the production of faulty parts.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an escapement and divider which overcomes the problems inherent with such devices of conventional design.
A further object of this invention is to provide an escapement and divider of economical design.
Another object of this invention is to provide an escapement and divider that is designed to avoid the possibility of malfunction thereof.